memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Improbable Cause (episode)
Inconsistency Dr. Bashir mentions trousers, but Garak mentions pants... – 20:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, OK... --OuroborosCobra talk 22:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Dr Bashir has a British accent, and in England we call that item of clothing "trousers". I don't know about the future history of the English language, but Starfleet appears to be an AMerican based organisation, and probably American English is "Earth Standard", as learned by aliens, or as translated by the Universal Translator when Garak uses the Cardassian word for trousers, hence "pants". Garak is a tailor, and understands what Bashir is talking about whichever word he uses. Either this is a well observed character point by the writers or the actor relating to Bashir's background, or something that happened because no-one gave this much thought to what the Earth Standard word for "pants" would be in the 24th century - but it doesn't seem to me either very important, or particularly inconsistent - no more inconsistent, in fact, than that US and British English has different words for the same things right now. -AndroidFan 20:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Firstly, the program is only Sci-Fi, and so people would be very confused when watching if EVERY thing was different. Second, Starfleet is in America, and so after deep exposure to American accents, his accent would have changed. Talarian? :"Garak tells Dr. Bashir about the Talarian eating with a Human at the table a few meters down from theirs. The Talarian was half-done with his meal when the Human already finished. However, the Talarian looks remarkably different from the Talarians in a TNG episode where Jeremiah Rossa was discovered as being originally a Human who has lived with the Talarians most of his life." I think that's a Kobheerian, not a Talarian, which means that the mistake is in the dialogue. I think that means that this point is a nitpick doesn't it? Having said that, it is an interesting nitpick, and could be rewritten to explain the goof. I'm not overly familiar with the policy on nitpicking though, so please forgive my uncertainty. – Bertaut 02:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : It is probably worth noting, but not is so many words, or ignorant detail, because it would be ideal to "set the record straight" for those who might be confused by this error. Something simple like: "In this episode, Garak misidentifies a Kobheerian for a Talarian." Probably could mention too, that "this was not the last time such an error would be made, as Sisko would later misidentify a Markalian as a Tarkalean in ." --Alan del Beccio 03:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :: Done, just as you suggested. – Bertaut 04:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Huge Runabout Did anyone else notice that when the warbird decloaked above the runabout that the scene was vastly out of scale? Unless it's a smaller type of Romulan vessel since I assume it's a D'deridex class. Anyone have an opinion? Lordvoid 13:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we even have a screencap of it. There have been several - scaling - anomalies over the years that can only really be shrugged off as being exactly what you see...scaling left to the imagination. --Alan 16:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Romulan Anyone notice that there was a romulan played by a black actor? Was it the first time? Tuvok confirmed there are black vulcans, but I always figured given such an overwhelming amount of lighter skinned romulans shown that those that left were from a specific geographic area on vulcan that was genetically lighter skinned. Without those genes, no darker skinned would be around in the romulan empire. :Not sure about the dating, but I believe the first time was .--31dot 21:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Removed *There is a minor error in the scene in which Garak and Odo shadow the Flaxian ship in the runaboout: Garak states that Odo is too good as an investigator to allow the only "witness" in the case to disappear. Garak surely meant "the only suspect": there were no doubt many witnesses to the explosion in his shop. It isn't clear whether this was an error in the script or in Andy Robinson's performance of it. Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 22:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :The script says "suspect", so it is clear that it wasn't "an error in the script". But why and when it got changed is just speculation.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cardassian Neck Trick Shouldn't Odo's Cardassian contact's mention of Odo's 'Cardassian Neck Trick' be mentioned under continuity or trivia? This is at least the second mention of it. Brian F. Sanford (talk) 12:44, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :The continuity sections are not necessarily for listing every appearance of something; that's what the articles are for. 31dot (talk) 12:46, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Listing appearances of concepts (e.g. "This is the third time in the series that a character has been said to have lost their father in a shuttle accident" or some such thing as that). --LauraCC (talk) 15:29, April 9, 2018 (UTC)